


as sweet as sugar

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Day 1, F/M, Kisses, Pre-Relationship, adrien is a blind stuttering bab, also ft.: happy april fool's day, alya and nino are together in this, featuring: i dont know how to write texts in fanfictions, marinette stutters even more, nathalie is too ooc for canon but just right for the needed fanon, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien decides to give Marinette a little gift before he takes a small vacation in New York. (Day #1 of krazy-ky-sta-hatter's Adrinette April on Tumblr. Topic for the day: kisses).</p>
            </blockquote>





	as sweet as sugar

"I, uh, wanted to give you something."

The blush that crept onto Marinette's face was not one she was unfamiliar with. She stared at the green-eyed model in front of her, before asking, "You mean the script for our group play?" Marinette asked, telling herself not to expect anything else. She, Adrien, Alya, and Nino had been grouped together for a project, and Adrien had promised to make the script despite his busy schedule. The script was probably the only reason Adrien would want to give her something. 

"No, but I'll send that to you later." Adrien smiled apologetically.

"Oh, no pressure!" Marinette squeaked. "I mean, you really didn't have to do this, and if you want, I can -" 

"No, it's fine!" Adrien laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I really want to do it since I might not actually be there for the play."

"Right, New York." Marinette nodded for a while, but then froze when she realized Adrien hadn't told anyone about his trip to New York. In fact, the only reason Marinette knew about the trip was because she had been listening to him talk about it over the phone with his father. Adrien had thought she was sleeping, and with no one else in the room, he had jumped to the wrong conclusion that no one would overhear him. 

Introducing: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

_Shit, he's going to know that I know his schedule! He's going to think I'm a stalker, and then he'll actually live in New York just to be rid of me! Even if I do manage to track him down one day, he'll never agree to marry me! I'm doomed! My life is ruined!_ Marinette internally screamed, wanting to tear herself apart with frustration.

Luckily, Adrien answered with a grin, making Marinette feel like she was dying by melting on the spot. "Yeah! I thought you would have heard. Anyway, I, uh, sort of wanted to give you something before I left."

"M-me?!" Marinette squeaked.

Adrien nodded, fishing around his bag before retrieving a clear package of chocolates. "It's not much." he admitted, looking disappointed as Marinette accepted them. "I can't bake, and even if I wanted to buy you some goods, they'll never be as good as you and your family make. And, well, Alya said you liked chocolates, and Nathalie wasn't letting me out, so I just had to make do, and I'm really sorry -"

"T-they're fine, Adrien." Marinette stuttered, trying not to blush harder than she already was. "Thank you so much, you really didn't have to."

Adrien beamed. "I-I'm glad you liked it!" 

"But really, why did you get me this?" Marinette asked, suddenly curious. 

Adrien's eyes widened as his mouth broke into a nervous grin. "Well..." 

_This is it Agreste. Tell her your true feelings!_

"You see-

" _Adrien!_ We're running late already!" Nathalie shouted, making Adrien jump and rendering him unable to finish his sentence. With the look on her face, Adrien assumed she had been waiting for quite a while. 

It surprised Adrien that Nathalie had enough of a heart in her to not interrupt his conversation with Marinette. Did she know…?

No. That was impossible.

"Well, I guess I've got to get going. See you next week, Marinette!" Adrien waved, cherishing Marinette's sweet smile. He ran over to the car, getting in neatly as Alya and Nino made their way over to Marinette.

"Who was that, Adrien?" Nathalie asked as soon as they had drove away from the school.

"A friend." Adrien smiled, looking out the window.

"And are you sure that's all?" 

Was he hallucinating, or was that a hint of teasing Adrien heard in Nathalie's tone?

"It's certainly nothing you need to tell Papa about." Adrien said stiffly.

"No, I think you're pretty capable of telling him yourself."

Okay, that was _definitely_ the hint of smugness in her tone. And were the Gorilla and Nathalie actually exchanging knowing looks? 

_Bzzt._

Adrien took one last look at the two adults with him in the car before paying attention to the ton of messages he was getting in...all at the same time!

**From: Nino  
> dude. did u even look @ what u gave mari**

**To: Nino  
** **> Uh yes? I gave her chocolates, why? What's wrong?**  
**> Please don't tell me they're expired or something. Or that they don't taste good.**  
**> I can't believe my bad luck.**  
**> THE ONE TIME I WANT THINGS TO GO MY WAY**

Well, that wasn't true. A lot of things didn't go his way when he wanted them too.

But that wasn't important at the moment. 

As Nino took an immensely large amount of time to reply, Adrien received another message: this time from Alya. 

**From: Alya  
> ADRIEN FREAKING AGRESTE YOU BROKE MY BEST FRIEND **

**To: Alya  
> YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING ME OUT WHY WHAT'S WRONG WITH MARINETTE **

**From: Alya  
> I SWEAR AGRESTE**

Adrien frowned. Well, that didn't help him in the slightest. 

Time to take matters into his own hands.

 **To: Marinette  
> Mari? Hey, are you okay? Alya and Nino won't answer back and I was wondering if you were okay.**

To the relief of Adrien's poor heart, the answer came immediately. 

**From: Marinette  
** **> I'm fine! ^_^**  
**> Why do you ask?**

Adrien let out a sigh of relief, glad that Marinette was okay. It, however, still didn't answer the question as to _why_ Alya and Nino had been freaking out about what he had given Marinette. 

**To: Marinette  
** **> Well, Alya was saying I broke you?**  
**> And Nino was talking about the chocolates I gave you??**  
**> I don't understand what's happening.**

Five minutes. No answer from Marinette.

Ten minutes. No answer from Marinette, Alya, or Nino. 

Fifteen minutes. Finally, Nino's caller ID flashed on Adrien's screen. 

"Nino? Marinette said everything was okay, why are you and Alya telling me I did something to her?" 

There was a sigh at the other end of the line. "Because you did." 

"Alya?" Adrien asked, recognizing the voice on the other side. "What are you talking about?" 

"Dude. Did you even take a look at the chocolates you gave Mari?" This time, it was Nino, sounding slightly done with his best friend. 

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember the chocolates. All he could recall was that his father's American friend had given them some and that he thought Marinette would really appreciate things as sweet as she was. 

Then it hit him. 

The name. 

Adrien groaned, his face growing red as he realized what he had given Marinette. "I gave her -" 

" _Kisses_. Way to go, Agreste." Alya stated, and Adrien could picture her rolling her eyes. "The one thing you give Marinette, and it sounds like you're teasing her." 

"It wasn't my intention!" Adrien exclaimed, sitting up straight all of a sudden. "Honestly, I just wanted to get her something before I left, because - well, because..." 

Nino sighed. "There is no use hiding it. Bros know when bros like girls." 

"It was really sweet of you to give Marinette chocolates, though." Alya cut in, as if trying to comfort Adrien. "But I advise that in the future, you tell us when you want to confess your love to Mari so we can help you plan it out." 

"Actually...I was planning to ask her out on a date after I came back from New York." Adrien confessed. 

"Say no more. We've got it covered. And this time, we'll get Mari some kisses straight from the best source." Alya's smirk was heard even without her standing in front of him. 

Adrien frowned. "And what would that source be?" 

"The lips of a certain Mr. Adrien Agreste."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so initially I really _did_ want it to be about the chocolate and not about actual kissing, and when I saw the date (Happy April Fools'!) I just couldn't miss this golden opportunity. 
> 
> This is my first contribution to the lovely beauty that is the ML fandom. Please be kind uwu.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story. This is merely a work of fiction. Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Zagtoon and Thomas Astruc.


End file.
